dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5
Episode 5 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants.' '''The episode was the first to feature the world's first atheist preacher, Cult of Dusty. They discussed the controversy of Dusty's Duck Dynasty video. Prev: Episode 4 Next: Episode 6 Highlights *Dusty Smith as a guest. *Tea Party idiots *TJFucksThings' guest appearance - 2:21:56 Videos Played # 911 Dispatcher Hangs Up # Pastor Leaves For Football Game # Ron Paul Bitcoin Fetish # Poster in Sex Ed Class # The Gays In Uganda ''(not found) # Obama Defends NSA (not found) # Criticism of Obumer (not found) # Twerk Contest (not found) # Protests against Government (not found) # Gay Rights Activist Loses Job Start of the Show The show started with The Peasants introducing Dusty. Dusty remarked that it took five years before he and TJ could finally do some kind of collaboration. The Peasants and Dusty talked about Dusty's Duck Dynasty video. Dusty said that Phil Robertson and his gang were all fucking fake as shit, which is true. The first video played was about some bitch working as a 911 correspondent hanging up on a panicked person. The Peasants and Dusty talked about how the person should be fired, but she probably has a Union to keep herself from getting a meaningful punishment. The next video was about how some pastor realized that church is boring, so he made the session short so he could enjoy another boring thing; handegg football. Then the Peasants played a video on Ron Paul talking about how great the bitcoin is. He said it would be a good way to keep the American dollar bill in check. Middle of the Show The peasants played a video about some people getting outraged over a poster about sex education. The poster just said shit like "grinding" and "oral sex." The Peasants talked about how to bullshit the idea of a child having innocence, and how abstinence is garbage. Next, a video about how Uganda wants to kill the gays. The reason that the people in Uganda want to kill the gays is that some American Evangelical Christians brought their homophobic ideas over. TJ also brought up how homophobic men get turned on by gay porn. The Peasants then played a video about Obama defending spying on people. Obama brought up Paul Revere reporting what the British people did as evidence. TJ pointed out how stupid that is because the government has been spying on its own people. They also brought up a video of someone criticizing Obama. The Peasants then brought up Hillary Clinton and how the Republicans had no options for the next election. They then took a break. End of the Show The next video played was of a twerking contest. The Peasants brought up how Galen apparently has a girlfriend who is a professional twerker. The next video played was about people protesting a terrible government. TJ wished that America would protest its government, and talked about the hypocrisy of the police allowing the armed Tea Party to do its protests while breaking up the Occupy Wall-Street protests. The last video played was about how a gay rights activist in Russia losing her job. This happened because Russia is shit and Putin is garbage. The Peasants then answered some questions and ended the show. Trivia *Cult of Dusty, when fat, becomes Cult of Busty. *Ron Paul is probably senile. *TJ has a plan for Bill O. Reilly. We don't know what it is though. *Paul Revere liked to spy on his neighbors and jerk off. Disclaimer * General DisclaimerCategory:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dusty Smith Category:Stubs Category:Episodes featuring Guests